


The Saddest Bathtub - Jan 7, 2021

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [55]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Saddest Bathtub - Jan 7, 2021

It really was a pathetic sight. The poor thing had been through so much throughout the years, and now it was worn down. Dull and cracked, it’s replacement was inevitable. It was honestly amazing it had lasted as long as it did- it seemed that all it’s owners had recognized the importance of keeping it in shape. Many of those who lived with and used it deemed keeping the beautiful thing in shape a labor of love.

It had indeed been a gorgeous tub in its prime. It was one of those cast iron ones, that wasn’t embedded in the floor or wall or whatever like a ‘normal’ tub. It had had the shiniest golden colored clawed feet in its youth, though over the years its feet had lost a bit of their luster. Anyone who looked at it could see how special it was.

Despite the tub’s magnificence, it once almost ended up in a garbage dump. The new owner’s of the house it lived in had their own beautiful bathtub, and all sorts of other furniture. They took everything out and advertised their little garage sale. The tub said goodbye to many of its friends from the house, and it waited for someone to take it to a new home. 

It waited a long time. No one really gave it more than a few glances, all believing that such a gorgeous bathtub had to be out of their price range, even if it was at a garage sale. Some of them were right, some of them were wrong, all of them passed the poor tub by. Until one day, a mysterious stranger came by and asked for the tub without even looking at it. 

The tub was whisked away, and got to enjoy a new life, making new friends among the furniture in its new home. Its new owner restored it a bit, thoroughly cleaning and polishing every piece of the tub. It lived many years in this new place, growing older and enjoying that it got to be useful. That time would not last though.

One day, that human disappeared. The tub stopped hearing them meandering about the house, and all the other furniture reported that they hadn’t seen their owner either. So they all waited, for many days and many nigh-

“Stop. Stop! STOP! I hate this part of the story” a voice rang out, startling everyone into shocked silence. 

“Why?” someone cautiously ventured.

“Because everything else is so happy, and I don’t want to hear about the tub withering away into nothing! It makes me think that one day I’ll be like that..”


End file.
